nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: The Run/The Run/Stage 5
Stage 5 is the fifth continuation of The Run mode. It is notable for its snowy landscapes, weather and slippy roads. A special participant of The Run - Cesar DeLeon - appears in the Battle Race event Route 82. The event Summit has made an earlier appearance in the demo version of Need for Speed: The Run. Interstate 70 (Grand Mesa National Forest, CO) Before the player can control his vehicle, a short cutscene will be played, which shows the player competing against three rivals. This short scene ends with the player losing control over his vehicle and starting the race from the last position. Despite showing three rivalling cars, the player has to overtake ten racers overall within 6.8 miles. Five checkpoints (5.5, 4.3, 3.3, 2.2 and at 1.4 miles) are available for resets. A gas station is located nearby the start of the event. Unlike the last two events of Stage 4, Interstate 70 mostly takes place in big straight roads. Cars may tend to spin out due to the wet road surface. Glenwood Springs (Grand Mesa National Forest, CO) Glenwood Springs spans 8 miles of road and features 10 race opponents as well as the police using Porsche Cayenne Turbo units. They are encountered after driving the first one mile of the race. Checkpoints are seen at 6.8, 5.7, 4.4, 3.6, 2.5 and 0.8 miles. The oncoming lane of the first highway is marked as a shortcut, although Jack will run across a high traffic density there. At around 3.1 miles, a roadblock is placed before a bridge. Another one is stationed at the end of it. This roadblock can be tricky to avoid, since the player can fall off the track due to the small room provided by the block. It is recommended to reduce speed, search for a gap and ram the blocking vehicles if needed. Shortly after the roadblock, some hairpin turns will appear. Route 82 (Snowmass, CO) Route 82 is a rival race between Cesar DeLeon's (every member uses a Chevrolet El Camino SS) crew and Jack. Both have to drive a distance of 5.9 miles. Checkpoints are found at 5.4, 4.4, 3.6 and 2.3 miles. A medical support helicopter is seen following the racers throughout the event, which does not and cannot be interacted with. The police will join the player in the race again with a few patrol units. Starting from 5 miles, Jack has to complete a series of difficult corners including hairpins and some 90° turns. Other than that, the race is not hard to win. Aspen (Independence Pass, CO) Aspen is a 6 miles checkpoint race. At 5.0, 4.2, 3.3, 2.4 and 1 miles, checkpoints are placed. Although most turns can be easily completed, the player can also oversteer quickly. Traffic can be slightly hard to avoid. In some spots of the road, the player can come off. Summit (Independence Pass, CO) Summit is the final event of Stage 5 and the 2nd survival race in the game. This is where Jack will encounter an Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro. Summit spans 7.8 miles and five checkpoints at following spots: 6.5, 5.7, 4.8, 3.5 and 2.1 miles. At 7.0 miles a hairpin turn is located. It is feasible to overtake the Audi there. The first avalanche is triggered at 6.6 miles. Every rock on the road will not have any impact on the player's car until 3.7 miles. The player has to avoid every black rock from now, since those can affect their car. Starting from 2 miles, the black rocks can be difficult to avoid. Category:Stages Category:Need for Speed: The Run